


Чтобы тебе не было одиноко

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Domestic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: AU к финалу второго сезона: «доктор» не прилетел и не спас Миранду и Надю на башне.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Kudos: 3





	Чтобы тебе не было одиноко

Похороны прошли шесть дней назад. Питер не знал, как хоронили Литу, тогда он был за сотни миль от Хемлок Гроув. Сейчас ему пришлось принять участие в каждом из полагающихся ритуалов. Оба тела, вернее то, что осталось от них после падения с верхушки Белой Башни, кремировали. Перед этим Роман, по совершенно неясной для Питера причине, заставил медиков показать ему останки. Цыган хотел бы забыть увиденное, но под закрытыми веками надолго запечатлелся вид изуродованных тел и непереносимой муки, исказившей черты Годфри. Боль от утраты и неутихающий голод, взявший верх от вида разорванной человеческой плоти, чуть не стоили жизни всем, кто окружал его. Упырь терял над собой контроль и нуждался в помощи.

Кажется, Роман не просил Питера остаться, хотя происходившее после того, как Миранда шагнула с крыши, они оба помнили смутно. С этого момента время, шедшее скачками, словно замедлилось, и каждый день был похож на предыдущий. Роман ни о чем не говорил открыто, но его бледное осунувшееся лицо, сухие глаза и демонстративно закатанные рукава кофты, открывающие уродливые шрамы, говорили за него. На предплечьях появлялись свежие раны — Питер, проводивший все время рядом с Годфри, успевал заметить их до того, как порезы исчезали, излеченные нечеловеческой силой. Упырь, пытавшийся изменить свою сущность, пил собственную кровь, когда голод становился непреодолимым. Он был изломан точно так же, как и Руманчек. Только Питер, наоборот, слишком часто пользовался своим даром, тем самым извратив его. Ничего исправить было нельзя — они оба приняли это. Роман тайком пил сцеженную для него кровь сверх нормы, назначенной Прайсом. Питер бинтовал раны, а затем и укусы (так проще было не потерять ни капли драгоценной жидкости) и беззаботно улыбался Ди, с тревогой спрашивающей его о полной луне.

Градус сумасшествия в опустевшем новом доме Годфри был непозволительно высок, но обоих его обитателей это устраивало. Холодильник был в равных долях забит сырым мясом, выпивкой и пластиковыми вакуумными пакетами с донорской кровью. Аккуратная гостиная превратилась в спальню: диван неожиданно оказался достаточно широким для двоих мужчин, расходиться по разным комнатам не имело смысла. Наверху лестницы на второй этаж валялись коробки, преграждавшие путь — Роман пытался разобрать вещи в детской, чтобы перестроить ее, ставшую ненужной, но это оказалось не по силам обоим. Зато вместе хорошо получалось спать — им перестали сниться общие сны, сменившись тяжелым забытьем, но это было лучше, чем полночные бдения, которым предавался Питер после смерти Литы.

Оставив Романа одного, Руманчек покинул их общую постель и дом, который со временем он мог бы назвать своим. Цыган, хоть и плавал вместе с Годфри в веренице дней, похожих один на другой, никак не мог избавиться от внутреннего ощущения луны, которая с каждым днем все больше прирастала, распухая, становясь почти круглой. До полнолуния он должен был успеть сделать одну вещь.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, — произнес Питер, забирая с заднего сидения машины Андреаса тяжелую и неустойчивую коробку, в которой что-то активно шевелилось, — ты должен сказать ему, что я наверняка сбежал.

— Это дерьмовая идея, Руманчек, — уже не в первый раз оценил Андреас, наблюдая, как оборотень устраивает ношу в свою машину. Обмен происходил на обочине дороги, и свою плату Василеску уже получил — в виде продолговатого предмета около четырех футов длиной, завернутого в плотную бумагу. Впервые он предпочел бы за свою работу простые слова благодарности, хоть достать за несколько дней зачем-то понадобившуюся Питеру экзотику было непросто.

— Ты должен будешь уехать сразу после того, как что-то пойдет не так, — Руманчек, убедившись, что коробка не упадет, отбросил с лица волосы. — Уехать, дождаться звонка от Романа и…

— Сказать Ди, что ты сбежал в лес, — раздражение в голосе Василеску можно было не только услышать, но и, казалось, потрогать. — Лгать ведьме — самая дерьмовая часть твоего дерьмового плана.

— Может быть, все еще пойдет так, — оптимистично заявил Питер, запустив руку в щель вверху коробки. Пальцы дотронулись до мягкого меха, но тут же на смену ему пришли острые зубы, уколовшие кожу. Руманчек привык к укусам и нашел это хорошим предзнаменованием.

Не глядя на него, Андреас сел в машину, стараясь также не смотреть на массивное охотничье ружье, завернутое в бумагу и лежащее на переднем сидении. Оружие, — бесспорно, дорогое, — было платой за коробку, только что забранную Питером, и два выстрела в голову, которые придется совершить, если в полнолуние оборотень не сможет вернуться. Сегодня Дестени должна была уехать из штата как можно дальше, и Василеску был уверен: она раскусила все хитрости кузена, но все равно не откажется от путешествия — именно потому, что не хочет быть рядом, если во время обращения что-то пойдет не так. И когда она уедет, Андреас обязательно помолится богу, который отвечает за то, чтобы все шло так.

***

Находить Питера в своей постели было естественно. За последние недели Роман не отпускал цыгана от себя ни на шаг; он был гарантом его умиротворения. Гарантом спокойствия была донорская кровь, поставляемая Белой Башней. Что за дрянь была в нее впрыснута, знал только Прайс, но она вызывала слабость и сильную сонливость — именно то, что было нужно. Еще она хорошо заменяла все вещества, которыми пользовался Годфри после смерти Литы. Любые средства, за исключением алкоголя, по окончанию своего действия усиливали голод, и так не покидавший его ни на мгновение.

Проснувшись в светлое время суток, — мутный свет лился в комнату из-за наполовину опушенных жалюзи, — Роман не увидел цыгана рядом с собой. Мысль о том, что Питер все-таки сбежал, оказалась вторичной — сначала он должен был поесть.

Судорожно глотая холодную и густую кровь из пакета, Годфри вскоре был избавлен от второй проблемы: дверь их дома беззвучно открылась, пропуская морозный воздух, Питера и шум, в котором отчетливо слышался визг.

Утерев губы, Роман направился навстречу, шлепая босыми ногами по полу и ощущая его холод. Вернувшийся цыган воевал с пледом, в который было что-то завернуто. «Что-то» громко пищало, тявкало и норовило вырваться, недовольное своим положением. Справившись со своей ношей и ничего не объясняя, Руманчек подошел к расправленной постели и то ли выронил, то ли выпустил на свободу бледно-рыжий ком. Под удивленным взглядом Романа он рассоединился на отдельных зверей, начавших метаться по разбросанным одеялам, добавляя бардака и не позволяя себя посчитать.

— Что это? — нарушил Годфри тишину — если, конечно, не считать оглушительного гвалта, издаваемого зверьем.

— Щенки фенеков, — обыденным тоном сообщил Питер и с животным проворством поймал одного. Светлая, почти белая лисичка с огромными ушами и умильной мордой замерла на руках у цыгана, чуть склонив голову, и уставилась на Романа. — Их пять штук. Я подумал, что тебе… Что нам бы не помешало какое-то оживление в доме.

— Ты даришь мне… фенеков? — Годфри подошел вплотную, намереваясь забрать из рук Питера щенка.

— Мы должны попробовать начать все с начала, — ответил Питер, передавая зверька.

Истолковав его слова по-своему, Годфри наклонился к цыгану. Они еще не были близки в физическом смысле, но границ уже не существовало — все было слишком зыбким и бессмысленным, чтобы соблюдать условности. В последнее мгновение Питер увернулся, не приняв поцелуй, и лишь обнял в ответ, склонившись к самому уху:

— На убывающую луну. Мы попробуем все — на убывающую луну.

Щенок, зажатый между двумя мужчинами, печально заскулил, сообщая своим братьям и сестрам, что эти двое — совсем странные.

До полнолуния оставалось шесть дней.


End file.
